House
by RubberDuckie and Froggie
Summary: Yay! The first time, I've written as Pip in first person. Uh, When kids take house too far?


Pip glanced over at the sleeping girl between him and the other new girl, April. His face flushed slightly, as he stared at her breathing in and out. This girl was known as Multi, seeing that she would refuse to be called anything less. She claimed that she wasn't on 'first name terms' with anyone else. This included Pip, himself; it disappointed him slightly, seeing as he has known her for a year.

The blonde British boy dug into his backpack, taking out a brown tattered book. He scribbled onto it with a small smile, he haven't even notice the teacher. "Tyra-Neisha, you wake up this second!" Screamed , waking up the brown hair girl. Multi rose her hair, as a whine came from her lips. Snickers came from the class, with whispers.  
Pip could hear his name being said, as well as Kenny's. Pip set down his pen, hearing both April and Multi insulting their classmates back. April returned to her seat, with a frown. Multi on the other hand rose up, and threw a book at the one named Cartman. From what Pip could tell, Cartman said something about him being French. Pip loathe French people, since they turned their backs on England. He could have hated Americans too, but Tyra was American so, it died out.

"MULTI! GO TO THE OFFICE!" The old woman shouted at her. "Cartman, you rotting flesh that should be burn until there is nothing more than dust...When I rule the world, your death shall be long and painful." Multi hissed as she slipped out of the classroom, dodging any stares or glances. Kenny glared up at Cartman, and punched his arm roughly, causing him to cry. went out to call Multi's Mother, leaving the classroom to chatter freely.

"Did you see that?! I can't believe Cartman said that about Frenchie and Kenny!"  
What Cartman had said was 'Multi must be tired, seeing that either Pip of Kenny are exciting.' from what Pip could hear. He was quite sure both he, himself and Multi were insulted on a higher level. Pip sighed and picked up his pen and began to write even more.

His eyes darted across his line journal paper, rereading what he had wrote.

Dear Journal,  
Today is starting out like any other day, seeing as I was insulted once more before school started. My lovely Tyra has stuck up for me again, (She's so kind to me.)  
I know she's not as beautiful, or as insulting as Estella...But, I would say I like her ever so much.  
She's sleeping at the moment, looking so peaceful. I've never seen her so calm, because she's always hyper and gittery. It's a very odd feeling.  
Tyra's first name is 'Tyra-Neisha', I found that out two seconds ago. I would have known it, but she prefers to be called 'Multi'.  
'I wish I could talk to her right now...School is becoming a bother.'  
Oh dear...It seems as she's gotten into a fight defending my good name.

As if I have one in this horrid town...Oh, I shouldn't say such things since I have become more liked since this year.  
They still spit at me, and curse and say things that make me cry in the bathroom... But it's okay...Because Tyra claimed to be my friend in her fight.  
"HEY, HE'S BRITISH, NOT FRENCH! AS YOU ALL CAN SEE, HE DISLIKES THEM! PIP IS MY FRIEND, AND I'LL KILL YOU, IF YOU BOTHER HIM!"  
I heard April repeat to me. This school is God-awful. I simply want to go home.

Pip sighed, watching their teacher return into the classroom. "And so, class..." She started off, as Pip turned to the window, blocking off the Middle-age woman. He watched Multi's Mother storm into the school, after a few seconds, came out smiling and holding Multi's tiny hand within hers. Pip blinked as Multi turned her head around, sharply looking him into his eyes. She smiled sweetly, even though it wasn't the most beautiful of smiles. He blushed deeply, trying his best to return the smile, to the walking off figure.

===================================================Yay!=====================================================================  
(Pip's First Person Point of View)

I've became very exicted at the moment, as I am walking to April's house. It seems as if I have been asked to attend a game of 'House' with Kyle, April, Butters...And Multi. I truly hope that I shall be paired up with her in the game. I wonder if you can tell if I'm giddy, or giggling at the moment.  
I used to do such things with my Beloved Estella, but seeing as she rejected me in the end...I'll find another to love?

My feet were starting to hurt terribly, as I arrived at April's lovely home."Welcome to my house, little British boy!" April's Father greeted me, only to add, "Don't bug me, I'm watching the NEWZ". I nodded, not trying to be a bother. I made my way into the den, as I've been to April's house before. I heard the voices of children. I began to peek in the room, only to open it fully as I seen my Long hair friend.

"Pip, get your butt in here, now!" April shouted eagerly. I shyly walked in, seeing as the attention was all on me at the moment.  
"Look away!" Butters shouted, covering his eyes. "Butters, what are you doing..?" Kyle questioned him, not caring to look over at me. I copied Butters with a smile. "Look away, ol friend!" April glared at us slightly, and Multi laughed at us shortly."This is the way we say hello, right Pip?" I nodded, trying to find a place to sit down. "Well, you're all gathered here today for a great honor." April started out, and passed a glance at Kyle. "Yes, you see...You all are going to play "House" with us!"

I nearly had to hold my mouth to stop myself from laughing. My eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone's faces. April wore a smile, and Kyle's face was rather serious. Butters eyes read out to say, 'this looks like a golly, good time!' Multi's face showed a mirror smile to April's, but looking in her eyes, she was tired. I looked back at April and tried to read her eyes, which said 'This is mega awesome!' I turned back to Kyle, who was staring at April. His eyes were like, 'She's happy.' I began to feel in-secure about what my own door-way to the soul said.

Multi's tireness must have drifted away, because she was asking and talking up a storm. Kyle glared at her, seeing as the game was suppose to be serious.  
"MULTI, GO TAKE YOUR ADD PILLS, OR YOU CAN'T PLAY!" Kyle screamed at her, only making her flinch.

She crawled up to her feet, and exited the room. She left the door open, as we watched the bathroom light turn on. Multi must have spent the night at April's house quite alot, since her pills were in her bathroom. "WHICH ONES? THE ONES THAT MAKE ME SLEEPY OR THE ONES THAT MAKE ME SUICIDAL?!"  
Butters blinked as he kept his mouth shut, and lately said "Bejeezers!" April and Kyle pondered for a second, thinking if they should make Multi be a date-rape case, or have her suicidal and pregentant. Why must everyone one I know have bad luck?

"SUICIDAL, YOU CAN BE DEPRESSED WHILE HAVING PIP'S CHILD!" Kyle shouted, gaining a nod from April. My face flushed deeply, at the thought of Multi and I having intercourse.

Multi came back, and fell onto me. I wanted to push her off, since she suprised me. But, just as I was about to, the door open. Besides, I think all of my gentlemen training would be a waste to go back on them, and assult a woman. Who was bearing my pretend child. "My big brother is gonna play with us. He's going to be a drug-murderer who comes to the neighborhood. " April grinned as her older, and high brother. Kyle glared at him, as Cody smiled at him goofy-like.  
"Hey little dudes and dudetts, what's going on?" April noticed the glare by Kyle. "Shaddup Cody or I'll tell Mom about the magazines under your bed." Cody blinked and frowned at his smaller sister. "I'm ready to kill!" Cody slashed at his sister, only to be yelled at. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME, BITCHFACE!" April pushed her brother and frowned deeply.

"Kill someone else!" She hissed at Cody. I blinked and clutched onto Multi, and put on a fierce stare. "Pip are you sad?" Kyle asked, as I let my face fall. "O-oh..I was going to fierce." I stated with a small blush, hearing an 'awe' from the girl under me. Cody pushed me away and picked up Multi." And then, as he was going to finish off the pregnant girl--The cops came and took the pyscho away." Cody dropped Multi back on me gently, Multi simply flicked him off, and clung to my waist. "DAMNIT CODY!" April shouted as he slammed the door after him.

My eyes were about to water, I could picture something like this truly happening to my Tyra. She looked up at me, with dull emotionless eyes. Her pills were kicking in. "Pip...You were going to sit here and watch as he killed me and the baby, weren't you?" This was not what I wanted to hear, and was very out of character for Multi. I was sure it was she would say, "Pippie, I'm not dead~! You saved me." Or something of that sort. "I--I uh...I would not stand for it...I would kill him, and I would never let go of you?" I didn't know how to answer that. I felt her arms let go of me.

"Well, now that the pre-game is done. Let's get down to the rules." April cleared her voice, and saved me. "Well, now that PotHead is gone, the rules are: No affairs, no hitting on me, or being too friendly with April. Don't bother us, unless it's important. And three, don't go off and kill everyone." Kyle stated, seeming quite angery with the one known as "PotHead." I really didn't care for the rules, but Butters did not hear them. He was sleeping across the room, unnoticed by everyone except me.

"Pip~" Multi faked her normal voice, which cause me to smile. I truly thought she was better, but no. "Pip, you never said you would try to stop him." Her voice remanded fake, and April and Kyle went off across the room to begin their game. I could hear April and Kyle's fight, that April had started. I tried to not listen in, and began to talk to Multi. "So, how are you 'baby'?" I tried to say, like off of the Tv shows, were the girl falls for the boy. Multi stared over at April and Kyle's house. She glanced down at her flat tummy, and stood up. "Wh-where are you going?" I asked, I surely hoped she wasn't leaving me. Multi held her hand out, and smiled. She seemed like she wasn't going to speak. "Oh.." I took her hand and we went over to April's house.

It was a very short three stepped walk. I stared up in their pillow house, that was already built. I glanced at my 'wife', who's head was down. She held onto her tummy. 'She's taking this role, alittle too far.' I thought. I looked over my shoulder at the stack of pillows. April and Kyle began to ignore us, and continue to talk. Multi clutched onto my hand, and looked up at me. "I feel sick..." She muttered, and knocked softly on April's pillow-door. April and Kyle answered their door, and smiled at us happily. Multi returned their smile, and leaned against me. I tensed up, and smiled back.

"April, I have something to tell you." April shooed off Kyle, mumbling "Go away, this is girl stuff." I stood next to Multi, and Kyle didn't leave this wife's side. "I'm preggos." Multi chirped, and squeezed my hand. April squeeled, it hurt my ears, but she embraced Multi, who let go of my hand. "I wanna have a baby, Kyle!" April whined, as she moved back next to him. We stood there, and watched the fight regrowing right infront of us. Multi stood there, and watched. I drifted off into thought as the two blickered.

I sighed and walked away without Multi. She quickly followed me, staring at the floor. For a second, I truly believed she was having my baby, that we were married. That April and Kyle were fighting like a married couple. I must be going insane. I couldn't help to myself falling back into believeing, untill the point where I couldn't tell if not. I would listen to Multi's whines of suicide, and Hannah Montana. What felt like weeks of play, were only minutes. I learned so much about my pretend lover.

Butters would be woken up to hand her pillows to show the process of her baby. April had done the same, using the last pillow Multi did. Kyle and myself would leave our pillow homes and step out of the den for minutes at a time. We would return from 'work' to our wives. Multi's eyes would light up every time I returned, and I didn't care what happened for Kyle, or April. I don't mean to be rude, or mean...But, I was enjoying being married to Multi, even if she was depressed. We were never far apart, and she would lean on me.

The truth was, other than having a pillow stuffed up her shirt, I knew she was in pain. She complained about her head, and tummy. It didn't matter to me. Multi pulled out the pillow, and set it down on the other side of our house. April copied the motion. "Multie! They came out at the same time!" "I know!" I stared down at the carpet, and wanted her to talk to me normaly. Not in the cold, tone she been talking to me in. She would often yawn near me.

I thought about this, nearly made me cry. Multi looked up at me, and slipt second, her eyes flickered at me. "Multi, you had the baby." Kyle started, "So, why are you still depressed?" he asked towards Tyra. "Because...Pip...Doesn't love our child." Multi looked down at the untouched pillow. I must have been thinking too much, not to notice our Pillow. "I went through nine months of hell...And he doesn't love it." Her tone was scarying me, slightly.

"O-oh.--" "Don't "O-oh" me. You put me threw this!" At this point, she would hug onto her baby. "But...You, you said you wanted the baby." I protested with something I made up on the top of my brain. Multi sassed me again, she's being ever so rude to me. "No, Pip...You said a week after we got married, you wanted to have a child. Now take care of her. Or, I'm leaving you." She hissed at me. I crawled to her and gently took the pillow out of her hands, and whispered: "Abbie." I wish to go home now. It was getting boring, and I wanted to eat.

"Well, it's time to--" April was cut off, as her brother bursted into the room, with a knife.  
"HEY I CAN PLAY KILLA NOW!" He was high. He picked up Butters, who began to stammer. "O-OH JESUS! OH SWEET MOTHER MARY OF CHRIST!" He cried, as Cody sighed. "I'm just playing." April's parents came in, and removed her brother who cursed under his breath. "Lame." April must have forgotton what she was going to say, because the game continued.

Multi skipped away from me, I guessed her pills wore off at this point. She pranced over to April, and motioned for me to stay put. My ears perked as the two spoke of Kyle and myself. "Kyle's very awesome! Like the best husband, ever. Our son; has his Jew-Slap!" April seemed much different from the rough girl in my class. She acted as if she matured, or how an adult mother would act. She spoke of Kyle sweetly, in a friendly tone to Multi.

April would become a wonderful actress, if she chooses. Multi, who nodded and returned smiles to April. I couldn't hear what she said about me, but April was rather proud of Kyle. "Dude, seriously. Kyle took me to this fanfciful movie." Were little broken up parts of what I could here. Strange, I though Jewish people made their husbands and wifes sick after a while.

I watched Multi's mouth move, hyperly. Her face was flushed and she spoke for a while. April, listened abit, glancing up lovingly at Kyle. But, this is what I can see, from my insecure, point of view...I'm sure that Multi was glancing at me like that. What Multi and I had was a friendship-bond. I've just found out that she indeed likes me, the "French piece of crap." I'm positve, that Cartman has told her awful things about me. I'm quite sure, if I did not come from England, or have my accent; she wouldn't look at me twice.

I wonder if she'd even join in taunting me. She'd go off with that Kenny fellow. I'm also sure that April, would not like Kyle as much if he were not Jewish. Why are girls from the South so intranced with males different from them? I am, though,,,Happy. I am happy for both Kyle and myself...Because, it would be Butters and Kenny who would claim these girls hearts. And...We don't even have them yet.  
Maybe it was because I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice a pillow coming at me.

I looked up in fright at my attacker, who grinned proudly at me. She wore a delightful smile, one of which scared me. For that Halloween, that smile looked down at me, as it was now. Multi grinned at me, as she fell to her knees. She clung to me once more, as if she was protecting me.

Kyle, who fell asleep during the game, staggered to his knees. He looked at his watch and ran out of the room. "BYE GUYS!" He shouted as he slammed the door, running off to play Hide and seek with his friends. "Well, the game's over now." April hissed as she crawl onto her feet. I stood up, gracefully, untill Multi brang me down, you help herself up. It seems like everyone does that to me.

"Let's go watch Hiding Nemo at Pip's!" April shouted, knowing I had the biggest TV next to Token. He was playing Hide and Seek, though. "Righto." I stated as the three other children ran out of the den, in haste.


End file.
